Ninety-two owl monkeys Aotus trivirgatus and 15 squirrel monkeys Saimiri sciureus that were inoculated 22-26 months ago with JC virus, a human polyomavirus or control material have been maintained and monitored this year. To date 3 owl monkeys and one squirrel monkey have developed intracerebral neoplasms.